


Dean's thoughts

by Hulk223



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dean Winchester and Sam Winchester are Siblings, Gen, Hurt Dean Winchester, No Slash, Post-Demon Dean Winchester, Post-Mark of Cain (Supernatural), Protective Sam Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-19
Updated: 2019-03-19
Packaged: 2019-11-24 22:15:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18170528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hulk223/pseuds/Hulk223
Summary: Dean is in the Bunker and thinking about the Mark of Cain and other things before talking to Sam about it





	Dean's thoughts

As the night sky enveloped the world below in its darkness with the Moon shining down too, in the Bunker used by the Men of Letters Dean Winchester stood over some papers that contained info on some leads that he and his brother Sam were using for a hunt that had interested them due to the case being a murder case. This case contained info that could lead them to Amara who was also known as the Darkness which Dean had released unintentionally when he had killed Death and had released himself from the Mark of Cain a while ago. 

Dean sat back down in his chair and thought to himself about the F shaped mark that had been on his arm for a good amount of time after he had obtained it from the First Demon Cain who had warned him about the negative effects of the mark which Dean had understood but at the same time needed the mark to combat Abbadon as she had been too powerful to stop normally. 

Anyway as Dean looked down at his arm he said to himself " I don't know if we'll find her and I also don't know if we'll stop her but I know one thing and that's somehow me and her have a connection, it's freaky but true" but then Dean looked up and saw his brother walk into the room with some books in his hand, and a raised eyebrow as he said to Dean " You ok man? I see you've been busy" with Dean nodding as he looked at the papers before he said " yeah I've been thinking about things" which got Sam's attention. 

So he said " You want to let me know about this? maybe I can help" as Dean sighed and gazed around the room for a moment as his thoughts went to their parents. Dean looked at his brother and said " Sam, do you think Mom and Dad would be proud of what we've been doing with our lives? I mean I get that we're born into this lifestyle but at the same time Mom didn't want this for us, and there's Dad I mean if he found out that I was a demon for a while would he kill me?" with worry in his eyes and tone. 

Dean then finished up his words with "I don't know about you but i am afraid of possibly having something like the Mark happen to me again and being that Knight of Hell self or something you know?" which Sam nodded to and gave his brother a shoulder squeeze to comfort him. 

After that Sam then listened to his brother's words in his mind and looked at his own hands for the time being as he thought to himself before he then said" I don't know I mean I know Dad was not big on demons, and I know Mom would want us to be normal people but I also know we've done some good things" Dean grunted in agreement as Sam then went on " I also know that Mom would understand to a degree why you did what you did with that mark, i mean that you had good intentions at first but you lost your way for a while and came back to us." 

Sam then sighed before he patted Dean's shoulder and finished up with" Now you're back to normal, and we're still alive that's what she would be ok with" which Dean nodded at as they got up and went to do more investigations for now. Later that night Dean said " I don't know what will come of this in the end but I do know that I've done the best I can with this job and I have you by my side so we can keep going further" with Sam smiling in agreement before they went to sleep. 

In his mind, Dean could somewhat hear Mary singing to him which made him feel better and so he relaxed somewhat.


End file.
